Unholy Lustings GaaraXIchigo
by Kawaii Koneko Ichigo
Summary: Gaara of the desert meets non-cannon neko girl Ichigo and takes her in a church. Warning contains Sex!
1. Ichigo i need you now

**GaaraXIchigo**

**Unholy Lustings**

Gaara sat on a park bench, leaning his head back so he could look up at the passing clouds in the sky above him. His red locks gently drifting to the right as the wind blew threw his hair. A yellowing leaf detatched from the tree that lingered over him and danced on the wind passing through his line of sight. Concentrating on this leaf he failed to notice as a girl sat down besides him on the bench. The girl looked down at the lunchbox that rested in her lap and tugged at the pink lid opening it with a click. Hearing this Gaara turns to look at her, his eyes immediately drawn to the cat ears emerging from her head. The wind blew her baby pink hair around the ears as she leant them back and looked up at Gaara. Their eyes meet and Gaara's widen to see the dark pink, glistening eyes that decorated her delicate face. Gaara stared for a moment stunned by the girl besides him, as her expression changed to slightly annoyed.

"Is there something you want" She asked, turning back to look at her lunchbox and places the lid on the bench, beside her. Gaara's eyes ran down from her hair to her black hooded coat, decorated with laced, frilly seams and pockets. His eyes stopped for a moment noticing her breasts and the way they curved inwards at her waist, complimented completely by her coat.

Realising where he was staring at Gaara swiftly looked away, blushing slightly.

"What are you doing here...?" He spoke tonelessly, not knowing what else to say. The girl looked up at him slightly confused.

"This is a public bench, i can sit her to eat my lunch if i wish it." She sounded annoyed as she pulled an apple out of her lunchbox. Gaara looked down at the box on her lap and almost gasped to see that her skirt barely covered her thighs. It was a light blue colour and the wind blew the skirt around her legs, it being held in place only by the lunchbox it would seem. Gaara's eyes then travelled down her legs, he guessed she was about 5ft and his eyes stopped at the black converse that covered her feet. He then swiftly looked back up at her ears and quizzed

"Are those cat ears...?"The girl looked at him as if she had forgoten he was there.

"Yes they are... I suppose you find that weird?!" She said angrily as she bit into the apple she was holding. Gaara's eyes widened as he replied

"N-No.. not at all, i think their quite cute..." He bit his lip hoping she hadn't heard him.

"Cute...?" Nobody had ever said that about her ears before and her hand dropped to the side of her, as she continued looking down not sure how to react. Gaara reached out and gently touched the tip of her ear,it twitching at the touch and she looked up at him with wide eyes. He pulled his hand away slightly, it lingering between the two of them.

"I-I'm sorry.." He started, not knowing how to finish.

"It's okay" She blinked, as the lunchbox fell off her lap, the contents spilling out onto the floor.

They both reached out to pick up the lunchbox simultaniously, their hands touching. They both froze for a moment then pulled away blushing. Without looking up at Gaara, the girl picked up all her things, placing them back in the box and sealing it again. She went to stand up but found her body wouldn't move.

"My name's Ichigo" She spoke without realising it. Gaara looked her in the eyes, still with the a look of amazement and hesitated before replying.

"Gaara... I am Gaara of the desert" His voice a little less toneless than before, as if he had become more relaxed. Ichigo's ears pricked up as the faint melody of an icecream truck hit her. She looked up as the van came into sight and parked merely a few meters away. She then looked down at her ruined lunch and stood up hastily.

"If you'll excuse me" She spoke quietly as she walked slowly towards the truck. Gaara watched her walking away, unable to take his eyes of her. Who was this girl and why was he so taken by her... He watched as she spoke to the man that was driving the van, unable to hear her voice over the melody that was still playing. Ichigo fumbled around in her pockets searching for her purse.

"Gah~ Where is it...? J-Just hold on a second" She said to the man, taking a step back and she rooted frantically through her pockets. A look of inpatience spread across the man's face as he held out a strawberry ice cream with a flake in it.

"Here..." Ichigo looked up at hearing Gaara's voice and watched as he handed the man some money and took the icecream off of him. He then turned to look at her, holding out the icecream. She blushed for a moment and then spoke kindly.

"You didn't have to do that... my purse is here somewhere..." She looked down at her empty pocket and sighed, feeling embaressed. Gaara shook his head and handed her the icecream, Ichigo took it, blushing a little harder. She nodded to him in gratitude then resumed sitting on the bench. Gaara went to sit back down next to her, then stood there hesitently.

"You can sit you know... i do now owe you one" She giggled and licked her icecream happily. She seemed to have changed from the annoyed, impatient girl she was earlier and Gaara smiled weakly before sitting down next to her.

Gaara looked down at the floor, confused by this weird feeling he was experiencing. His heartbeat had sped up the moment he looked at this girl and he was unsure of what to do or say, this was certainly a feeling he had never experienced before. He slowly looked up at Ichigo, watching her as she licked her icecream, she then pulled out the flake and placed the end with the icecream on it in her mouth, sucking it off. His eyes widened and he started to blush, unable to look away. Ichigo pulled the flake out of her mouth and looked at Gaara, one of the sprinkles from her icecream was sitting on her upper lip.

"What is it...?" She asked, a confused look on her still focused on her moist lips replied hastily

"Erm... Y-You've got a sprinkle on... on your lip..."

"Oh" She smiled and licked her lips slowly pulling the sprinle into her mouth and swallowing it. Her icecream was starting to melt and a drip fell from it landing on her skirt. Her and Gaara then stood up at the same time, and as she bent down to wipe away the icecream they knocked eachother. Ichigo lost her balance and fell forward...

"Ouch!" She exclaimed opening her eyes to see Gaara lying on the ground beneath her blushing madly. She began to blush and jumped off him quickly so he wouldn't notice and stood up holding out her hand.

"I'm so sorry" Gaara took her hand and stood up, brushing himself down.

"I-It's okay i wasn't hurt..." He replied, still blushing. Ichigo's icecream had been squashed between them and both their chests were covered in it. She looked down at herself and frowned.

"This is going to leave a stain..." She sighed and tried to wipe it away with a hanky she pulled from her back pocket.

"There is an old church nearby... You could use the bathroom there to clean your coat" Gaara pointed down the pathway. She looked at where he was pointing and nodded, then started walking down the path. Gaara leant down and picked up a large, sand coloured gourd and placed it on his back like a backpack then followed close behind her as they approached an old abandoned church. The windows had been boarded up but the large doors at the entrance were unlocked.

Gaara pulled open one of the doors and Ichigo walked ahead into the church, looking around in amazement

"This place is beautifull, i can't beleive i'd never been in here before..."Gaara watched Ichigo and smiled slightly at her excitement.

"I come here often... it's so peacefull."Gaara spoke as he walked up to Ichigo. He looked blankly at the icecream stain on her coat.

"Here.. take this off and we can wash it in the bathroom." He tugged at the zip of her coat and Ichigo gasped as it flew open revealing that she wasn't wearing a top underneath. Her large breasts were being held up and in by a lace pink bra decorated with a flower desighn, and the bra sat perfectly above her curves where she came in at the waist. Her stomach was completely flat and her navel was pierced, the pink gem on the bar twinkling as the light hit it and the chain attatched to it ran down her stomach, stopping just above her skirt wich sat neatly on her hips. Gaara's eyes widened with amazement as he stared at her body. He'd never seen a woman's body before and the feeling he had grew stronger, his heart beating faster, the need he had becoming overwhelming. Ichigo blushed madly and exclaimed as she grabbed her coat pulling it around her to cover her body. Gaara could no longer stop himself he grabbed Ichigo's hand and held her arm in the air, pushing her back against the wall, he leaned in and pressed his lips gently to hers.

For a moment neither of them moved, Ichigo had let go of her coat so she was exposed again but neither realised as they just stood still, their lips touching ever so slightly. After a few blissfull seconds that seemed like hours passed Ichigo pulled away, now pressed back right against the wall. Gaara let go of her wrist and looked deep into her eyes.

"Gaara... Wh-What are you doing...?! She asked, he stood sliently as he himself didn't know what had come over him. Gaara's eyes focused on Ichigo's lips and he felt it once again, that feeling he couldn't understand or control, he just had to kiss her... Gaara placed his hands gently on Ichigo's arms and leaned in, she tried to move back but couldn't and he kissed her on the lips again. This time he began to slowly move his lips, moving hers along with them. Ichigo's eyes widened as she gasped, feeling her mouth open slightly Gaara used this oppurtunity to slip in his toung, gently carressing hers. She blushed deeply feeling this and without thinking she started to move her toung in time with his, slowly closing her eyes. Gaara then let go of Ichigo's arms and grabed her thighs, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He leant her against the wall to hold her up and kissed her passionately, losing himself in the moment. Ichigo's legs started to tremble feeling Gaara's hands tightly gripping her skin and she hesitated, stopping her toung from moving. Gaara ignoring this, kisses her deeper and begins to stroke her smooth thigh with his right hand, placing his left on her bare stomach. He pulls away from the kiss and starts to kiss her cheek, moving slowly to her ear and then down her neck, he pushed her further up the wall then begins to lick her neck, just below her ear.

"Gaara..." Ichigo started, not knowing wether to resist or kiss him back. Gaara stopped and looked at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"What is it...?"

"I don't know if you should be doing this..." Ichigo was blushing madly and very aware of her open coat as she spoke timidly. Gaara looks deep into her eyes reassuringly.

"I can get rid of any fears you have about this" She didn't have time to reply when he carried her over to one of the benches and lay her down on her back. He then took the gourd of his back, dropping it on the floor, lay himself on top of her and ressumed kissing her neck. Ichigo looked up at the ceiling of the church nervously, her skin was tingling, with every gentle touch of Gaara's lips she wanted him to continue a little more. Gaara placed his hand on her stomach, their breathing getting heavier and started to fiddle with the chain attatched to her navel piercing.

"I can get rid of any fears you have about this" Ichigo heard Gaara say again in her mind, and for a moment she focused solely on his toung as it carresed her neck. She opened her eyes suddenly and she knew she wanted this to happen.

Ichigo grabbed Gaara's arms and pushed him slightly so they rolled off of the bench, landing with a thump on the floor. She lay on top of him again one of her legs on the outside of his, the other inbetween but this time she said nothing. She leant down to him, their lips about to touch, Gaara blushing as her warm breath teased his lips, and then she kissed him on the neck the way he had been kissing her. Gaara closed his eyes tightly, his body growing tense at the mere touch of her lips and he bit his bottom lip as she travelled down his neck. Ichigo stopped kissing him and lifted off his shirt, almost immediately after she began licking his well toned chest. Gaara gasped, letting out a slight moan and placed one of his hands on Ichigo's breast, gasping again at the feeling of her large, firm breast resting on his hand. Ichigo's kisses moved down his chest, forcing Gaara to let go of her breast, untill she reached his trousers. She looked up at him and smiled in a way he hadn't seen her smile before. Gaara blushed slightly and sat up to kiss her when she grabbed his trousers, pulling them down to reveal his hard manhood, visable through his boxer shorts.

Gaara's eyes widened, not knowing what to do he simply froze and watched as Ichigo pulled his boxers down to his knees. She then leant down and took him into her mouth, going as far down as she could but still leaving alot of his lenth left. Gaara gasped and groaned in pleasure, closing his eyes tight and she wrapped her hand tightly around the bottom of his penis. Ichigo began to tease the tip of his penis with her toung and slowly moved her hand up and down, then she began to suck on him, as she had the flake of her ice cream. Gaara cried out and tried to grip the tiled floor, as Ichigo began to move her head up and down, taking in his manhood and moving her hand slightly faster. Gaara leant his head back, fighting the urge to thrust into her mouth and he could see a blinding white light behind his closed eyelids. Ichigo sped up and Gaara couldn't hold it in as she sucked harder on his penis. He let out a loud groan and Ichigo's mouth filled up as he came, spasming slightly. She jumped back, spitting out his juice into her cupped hands, gasping for much needed air.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo" Gaara fumbled in his pockets and handed her a crumpled up tissue. Ichigo wiped the cum off of her hands and from around her mouth.

"I think i swallowed some..." She spoke, not sure what to do next. Gaara looked at her chest, her coat was now half way fallen off and waving aroud her waist as she moved. Seeing Ichigo's breasts moving up and down in time with her heavy breathing, Gaara's feeling returned and he grabbed her quickly, laying her down on the floor gently. Without hesitation he placed his hand on her thigh and slid it slowly up her skirt untill he reached her panties. He gently began to rub her from over the panties and Ichigo exclaimed.

"Gaara what are you doing...? Don't...!" Without looking up or stopping Gaara replied

"How can you say that after taking me into your mouth with such lust?"He grabbed the top of her panties and pulled them down her legs, then throws them carelessly on the floor. They were laced and pink, matching her bra and seeing this turned Gaara on even more.

"Now it's your turn..."


	2. This time let's come together

Ichigo sat up and looked at Gaara uncomfortably, very aware of her exposure and spoke nervously

"Gaara... I've never done anything like this before..."

Without hesitation or reply Gaara grabbed her thighs and opened her legs wide leaving her in a very enticing position. He then lowered his head so his lips almost touched her, his heavy breathing teasing her pussy. He slipped his toung through his lips and began gently tickling Ichigo's clit, she gasped at the touch and closed her eyes tightly. Feeling Ichigo grow wet, Gaara uses this as an oppurtunity to thrust his toung deeply into her opening, tightening his grip on her thighs and begins to move his toung forcefully. Ichigo leans her head back, whispering his name breathlessly as her legs start to tremble. Gaara speeds up his toungs movement and gently begins to caress her clit with his middle finger.

"No Gaara... don't rub it like that" Ichigo gasped, her hands searching the floor for anything to grip onto. Hearing this Gaara merely sped up the circling movement he was making with his finger, still licking the inside of her. Ichigo's coat fell down, the soft material sliding down her arms and back adding to the pleasure that was overwhelming her. Her chest heaved up and down with her heavy breathing as a light moan escaped her lips. Gaara enjoying the noises he was hearing, grew more excited and used his free hand to rub his own dick wich was tingling with anticipation. Gaara let out a light groan, his breath sending shivers through Ichigo's legs. She opens her eyes hearing Gaara's groan and watches as he moves his hand along his hard penis. Her eyes widen seeing this and the sensation between her legs starts to grow, as she bites down on her bottom lip. Gasps and moans errupt from the two of them as Gaara pleasures both Ichigo and himself simultaniously. Ichigo's body tenses up as intense gasps are released from her lips, her bottom lip marked from the biting and a small drop of blood trickles down to her chin. Feeling her legs tense up beneath his fingers tight grip, and her pussy tighten around his toung, Gaara pulls out and stops the movement of both his hands.

Ichigo looks at Gaara questioningly, and he began to shower the inside of her thighs with kisses, feeding her feeling of unsatisfaction. His butterfly kisses moved up her legs, skipping her pussy and up her stomache. His hands moved up Ichigo's back and unclipped her bra, he struggled with it for a moment as this was the first time he'd tried to do that but found it easy enough, then slid it slowly down her arms letting it tease her skin before throwing it aside. Gaara leant his head down onto her breasts and slowly circled her nipple with his toung before taking it into his mouth, gently sucking on it. He cupped Ichigo's other breast with his right hand and carresed it violently, Ichigo longing for him to return to his previous actions. Gaara stood up and grabbed Ichigo by the waist pulling her naked body to her feet and pressing himself against her. He pushes her against the wall with force and locks lips with her, his manhood pressing tightly against her. Ichigo blushes at the feeling of his tense naked body pressed against hers and begins to kiss him passionately, running her fingers through his soft red hair. Her ears leaned back, her breasts pressed against Gaara's chest she begins to gently slide her thigh up and down the inside of his. Gaara presses his dick against her pussy and begins gently thrusting, his penis rubbing against her clit as Ichigo gasped. Gaara licked her bottom lip requesting entry and she opened her mouth slightly making his toung graze her lips as he then grabbed Ichigo's thighs tightly, lifts her up, her back sliding up the wall and wraps her legs around him as before. His manhhod gently touching her opening and throbbing, Gaara needed her now.

Feeling this Ichigo grew nervous and broke away from the kiss looking deep into his eyes with fear.

"What is it?" Gaara quized as he began to lick Ichigo's neck, just below her ear.

"I... I've never... I can't... I-I'm scared.." She replied, aware of his manhood that was still touching her and teasing her as it throbbed. Ichigo's body was hot and her wetness dripped down onto Gaara's penis making him need her even more. Her skin was tingling in every place Gaara was touching as a bead of sweat ran down her chest, inbetween her breasts.

"I told you i would get rid of any fears you have about this" Gaara began to gently suck on Ichigo's neck, the spot that made her gasp and tremble with lust. She closed her eyes, her pink hair falling onto her face in a way that was almost accepting and inviting Gaara in. Ichigo felt her back move down the wall, the friction adding to the pleasurable sensations taking place all over her body, and Gaara gripped her thighs tighter, leaning his head inwards onto her chest, releasing a sigh of both releif and pleasure. The tip of his penis slowly entered Ichigo's opening and stayed for a moment before Gaara pulled on Ichigo's thighs, pulling her down the wall slightly, his dick being thrusted right up into her. Ichigo cried out in pain, feeling him break through and push up inside her tight pussy. She gripped his arms tightly, her nails scratching him slightly, as they both remained still for a moment embracing the moment, the connection and the closeness.

Pushing Ichigo harder against the wall in order to keep her up, Gaara started push on her thighs, moving her slowly up his dick untill he was barely inside her then pulling her down again. Gasps of both pain and pleasure escaped her lips, Ichigo tightening the grip her legs had on Gaara's waist, her legs and back sweating from the friction. Gaara began to move her slightly faster as the pain in her moans started to fade away.

"This time we'll come together" He whispered, his warm breath carressing her breasts as he slid her slowly up the wall. Ichigo loosened her fingers leaving marks on Gaara's arms and closed her eyes, embracing the wonderfull feeling that raced through her body from where the was truly connected to Gaara. Their breathing grew heavier, their hearts beating faster, their movements synchronized, their bodies connected. Gaara continued moving Ichigo up and down his throbbing manhood and groaned as he expanded ever so slightly, filling her up completely. Ichigo let out a quiet moan as he repeatedly hit her sweet spot. Gaara moved Ichigo faster, the movements becoming needy and passionate, and Ichigo automatically started to move her hips, keeping his rythm. She could feel her insides burning with intense pleasure as small bursts of sensation happened on her skin where Gaara would brush his skin against as they moved together. With her eyes closed and consentrating and the burning pleasure occuring between her legs Ichigo failed to notice as Gaara pulled her down further, entering as deep into her as he could, his full lenth pulsating from the feeling of it rubbing closely against her tight walls. His body tensed up and his grip on Ichigo's thighs tightened, maiking them numb wich only added to the pleasure wich was beggining to overwhealm Ichigo. Her whole body started to tremble and she arched her back, Gaara pulling her in and down onto him even tighter and faster. She was now moving up and down him at an imense speed making the whole situation that bit more intense, and she gasped loudly, moaning uncontrollably as the feeling inside her began to suddenly increase. Gaara also began to groan loudly, expanding ever so slightly inside Ichigo, he pulled her down in a motion harder than any before and cried out

"I'm cumming" Ichigo's moans got that bit louder although breathless as she replied

"Me too.."

Blinding white lights appeared behind their eyelids as their entire bodies tensed up conmpletely, an immense pleasure pulsating through their skin, Ichigo's head leant back and back arched, Gaara's head buried in her breasts as they came together.

Breathless gasps and moans echoed through the church, as the two lovers slowed to a stop and held eachover, panting, and out of energy. Gaara slowly pulled his head away from Ichigo and looked up at her.

"I never knew i could feel... that good"

"Me neither... that was... amazing Gaara" Ichigo spoke between gasps. For a moment the two just remained still, staring deep into one another's eyes, the heaving, sweaty bodies still conected. Ichigo loosened the grip of her legs around Gaara as he slowly lifted her off his penis and slid her down the wall untill she was standing again. For another moment they just stood, holding eachover as closely as the could, still breathing heavily.

"I felt i had to be that close to you but i don't know why..." Gaara whispered, his words taking a minute to register in Ichigo's mind. Ichigo simply stood there silently, not knowing how to reply.

"I felt something the moment i saw you... something i'd never felt before, i can't explain it but doing that... with you... it made me happy" Gaara continued, Ichigo smiled and pressed her lips gently against his, this simple connection saying more than any words ever could.

..........

Ichigo zipped up her coat and stood up straight to face the now fullydressed Gaara as he adjusted his gourd and turned to face her. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him, embracing and holding her for a moment and then spoke

"Ichigo... I want to see you again" Ichigo smiled at this, holding him as he was holding her.

"You will" At this she let go and walked towards the door, taking ahold of the handle.

"Soon... untill then..." She waved to Gaara, then opened the church doors, stepping outside and walking off into the distance leaving Gaara standing, watching her leave.

"Ichigo..."


End file.
